candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 July 2016
10:20 test 12:04 News: NRN(Not real name) got globally blocked: Possibly became a problem(Possible pretender with all caps) 12:44 Hey Rose 12:46 Hi Mega 12:46 I'm sorry to hear that 01:14 <3primetime3> Heyy. 01:14 <3primetime3> I'm trying to check the situation out right now. 01:16 What 01:16 What happened? 01:16 Sorry to hear what? 01:17 Hi! DoChengGong! 01:17 Hey Mos 01:18 DCG is not here 01:18 He is away? 01:18 Yes he is 01:19 That's his bot 01:19 <3primetime3> Heyy Mossy! 01:19 <3primetime3> His bot uploads chat logs. 01:19 <3primetime3> Chat lagged. 01:19 Megaphantaze. Can I talk to DCG's bot? 01:19 <3primetime3> I don't think so lol. I tried PMing it once. 01:20 <3primetime3> Ediwn! 01:20 <3primetime3> Edwin! 01:20 Dang 01:20 <3primetime3> Dang, I hate typing on iPads. 01:20 I thought the ping came from video 01:20 o/ 01:20 <3primetime3> Anyways the situation was that Not real name got globally blocked. You knew about it right? 01:20 Bots cannot talk usually 01:21 WHAAAAA? 01:21 What he done? 01:21 Did AIDCG is talkable? 01:21 Doesn't talk 01:21 I think NRN got framed 01:21 Hey. Seems socks let NRN blocked. 01:22 <3primetime3> I think we should create Dopelgänger accounts. 01:22 <3primetime3> To protect this from happening again. 01:24 <3primetime3> But that's just me. 01:24 Dopelgänger? What is that. 01:24 <3primetime3> I'm not gonna go into detail yet. Maybe Not real name can get unblocked. I really hope. 01:24 But I have something to say with DCG from Thread:352018 01:25 <3primetime3> You could say that you won't until the hexagon levels stop moving around lol. 01:25 But I'm still editing all Hexagon Levels in my progress. 01:27 Dopelgänger means we create alternate accounts 01:27 <3primetime3> I see, and I thank you :) 01:27 Not bad idea 01:27 o/ 01:27 o/ 01:27 I need to protect my edits elsewhere 01:28 <3primetime3> Heyy again :) 01:28 <3primetime3> Protect? 01:28 yeah 01:28 Can NRN be unblocked? 01:28 <3primetime3> I hope. 01:28 If I get globally blocked, it will suck my achievements away 01:28 o/ 01:28 o/ 01:28 Yeah. 01:28 You just say he was blocked with wrong reasons by sockpuppets 01:28 Right! 01:28 01:29 <3primetime3> I know. I would suggest about creating User:MEGAPHANTAZE, but please hold on this suggestion. 01:29 Hey Primetime, what is Dopelgänger? 01:29 I told it Edwin 01:29 Dopelganger? 01:29 Same as copy 01:29 Shadow is Sonic's Dopelganger 01:29 ? 01:29 He looks lot like Sonic 01:30 Same is with accounts 01:30 <3litecandycrusher> User:Not real name globally blocked?! 01:30 Flockky is here? 01:30 MEGAPHANTAZE is my dopelgänger 01:30 Then I should make some account like 'Edwin9147'5'' Those. 01:30 It was example 3Primetime 01:30 That's good 01:30 Just like google, they have the domain of Gooogle.com 01:31 <3litecandycrusher> i know someone created an account named 4litecandycrusher, but it's not me 01:31 o/ 01:31 o/ 01:31 <3litecandycrusher> they pretended to be me 01:31 <3litecandycrusher> we need to get the wikia staff to unblock the real NRN 01:31 Hi! again! DoChengGong! I Thread:352018have something tell you from 01:31 Like 3liecandycrusher? 01:31 Need NRN be unblocked 01:31 <3primetime3> Used to protect it from being created by a vandal. 01:31 '3lie' 01:31 <3primetime3> You create it and not 01:32 <3litecandycrusher> someone could do that 01:32 Here's mine 01:32 Seems the dop accounts that Primetime said are the same username letter, but only difference is capitalization 01:32 <3primetime3> Don't do it though. At least not yet. 01:32 We say that he was blocked by Sockpuppets by wrong reasons 01:32 o/ 01:32 DCG? where are you? I have something to tell you from Thread:352018 01:32 But we need to state sockpuppets much better 01:32 o/ 01:32 <3litecandycrusher> hey carl o/ 01:32 @Mossy Mos: I left message to you because you are good at this 01:32 <3litecandycrusher> does NRN know he's been globally blocked yet? 01:32 I think he will 01:33 DCG Thank for Impress me! 01:33 01:33 I think yes. 01:33 <3primetime3> Like Docheongong or DOCHEONGONG just to prevent it from being created. 01:33 As soon as he gets to computer he will be surprised 01:33 <3litecandycrusher> reminds me so much of when Spongebob194 was globally blocked 01:33 <3primetime3> Other accounts seem to be blocked easily. 01:33 <3litecandycrusher> thanks to DCG's message, however, he'll know we're trying to get him unblocked 01:33 Hi. 01:33 Who? 01:34 3eventime3 01:34 I'm want to create my bot named "Mario-Luigi-Crush"? 01:34 <3litecandycrusher> i think we already have enough bots TBH 01:34 Maybe one of the VSTF members see the on this community and block the accounts that are suspicious to multiple accounts... 01:34 <3primetime3> Probably. 01:35 Who are our globally blocked users? 01:35 <3primetime3> Not real name. 01:35 <3litecandycrusher> NRN got globally blocked 01:35 Why?' 01:35 If i want to have chat bot like dcg while i'm still rollback I can or can't? 01:35 <3litecandycrusher> because someone created an account with a similar name to his 01:35 I chat NRN of Facebook and he's so angry about this 01:35 <3litecandycrusher> and both accounts got globLLY blocked 01:35 <3primetime3> You could, but it needs to be created by the community. 01:36 <3litecandycrusher> globally* 01:36 <3primetime3> However, I wouldn't because we already have Wildonesbot and AIDCG currently active. 01:36 So Can I create different account to make my bot? 01:36 My sockpuppet idea seems to work well 01:36 <3litecandycrusher> i would be, Thegreattttt. he did nothing wrong! 01:36 All new sockpuppets are already banned 01:37 @Mossy Mos: If it isn't used for bad way, then it is fine 01:37 @Mossy Mos - No. But you can create one for another wiki. 01:37 <3litecandycrusher> did anyone here read Imamadmad's reply to DCG's thread? 01:37 <3litecandycrusher> on NRN's wall? 01:37 Seems no sockpuppets in chat these times. :) 01:37 <3litecandycrusher> don't create sock puppet accounts with similar usernames 01:37 Yes. We feel sympathy at NRN. 01:37 But please know that some socks are on hold with trolls 01:37 <3primetime3> We're having a discussion on Community Central right n ow. 01:37 They can be really deep 01:38 But as soon as they run out the socks, they can't come here 01:38 Yep! Understand! So I can Create my different account but I'm still rollback so I need someone to help accepting my bot? 01:38 Their only way is to create new ones right away 01:38 <3primetime3> By the way, just out of curiousity, DCG, how do you pronounce your username? 01:38 -1 of bureaucrat in Jelly Wiki. 01:38 Really Mos? 01:38 Yes! 01:38 If I create alt. account, I can save my stats in this account? 01:39 <3primetime3> I wouldn't create it until you write a thread about it. I don't think you need it though. 01:39 <3primetime3> Let's not talk about new accounts until we get this situation resolved. 01:39 -1 of bureaucrat in Jelly Wiki? What do you mean, Carl? 01:39 <3primetime3> If it doesn't then we have to. 01:39 I really want to know if I can do backup for my Wiki stats 01:39 <3litecandycrusher> personally, i agree with Imamadmad as to not create accounts with similar usernames 01:39 Okay, i know now! 01:39 @Thegreattttt - Let's discuss it there, not here. 01:39 Did creating my bot is difficult job by admin required? 01:39 <3litecandycrusher> i'm on Community Central chat, BTW 01:39 <3primetime3> http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1064808 01:40 <3primetime3> Guys the link above. 01:40 <3primetime3> Not sure if it will be for discussion later 01:41 Hi. 01:41 o/ 01:41 <3primetime3> WB. 01:42 <3litecandycrusher> sadly, i hardly know how to code. ESPECIALLY nested things 01:42 What codes? 01:43 Did Flockky is here? I need to tell some promise to him from Thread:350339 01:43 @Mossy Mos He's not here, he's busy in school, making assignments and more. 01:44 But then, I will be in school. 01:44 but Unfortunately I'm not admin yet... so I can't to determine to levels difficultes... 01:45 Maybe one day, we will be an admin. 01:45 Soon 01:45 Why soon? 01:45 Very very soon 01:45 Because you need to long here 01:45 in this wiki 01:45 and contribute 01:45 @Carlsaga07 Then How about me? I'm here everyday and often to editting I want to be admin too! 01:46 <3primetime3> It took me two years XD 01:46 Bacoming an admin needs a long way, Mossy... 01:46 @Mossy Mos - Not yet. 01:46 become* 01:47 at least a year, although it said four months in page. 01:47 @Carlsaga07 At least four months or 120 days is work for me to be admin or not? 01:47 Anyone has idea about Block ID? 01:47 But then, I'm still not an admin. 01:47 At least about two to three years 01:48 <3litecandycrusher> took me a year and almost 2 months 01:48 It can be key to save NRN 01:48 <3primetime3> No I don't :( 01:48 Oh great. Who banned him? 01:48 @Carl, globally blocked. 01:48 By who? 01:48 01:48 Let's see still 01:49 In what wiki? 01:49 DCG's here? 01:49 Nope 01:49 Do you have way to find the key? 01:50 Nope, maybe another 6 months 01:50 3 months 01:50 a year 01:50 How about one more month? 01:50 If he is waiting for every day badge, it will be depressed hecause of this 01:50 How about one month? 01:51 @Carlsaga07 but maybe work...? 01:51 <3litecandycrusher> i'm talking with some others on community central about it 01:51 <3litecandycrusher> hey rose o/ 01:51 o/ 01:52 When did he get blocked? 01:52 <3litecandycrusher> earlier 01:52 About today. 01:52 <3litecandycrusher> probably a few hours ago 01:52 I think that pretender sabotaged his account 01:53 @Roseturnip - So I'll be the detective of this case. 01:53 @Thegreattttt - It's almost 10. When are you going to sleep? 01:53 Do you know How to customized my massage colours in this chat? 01:53 What colour did you want? 01:54 Please PM me about it 01:54 massage? 01:55 Insert $1 for the massage. 01:55 XD 01:55 Okay. I peso. 01:56 ? 01:56 Okay. 1 peso. 01:56 Sorry. 01:56 @Roseturnip My Message Colour I want this Light Jade 01:56 1 Euro dollar. 01:56 10 euro dollar 01:56 or 65 HK dollar. 01:56 @Mossy 01:56 @Mossy Mos, @Thegreattttt, @Edwin91476 -But that is just a joke. 01:57 What's the hex colour you want? 01:57 Okay 01:57 <3litecandycrusher> hey Edwin, are you already contacting the wikia staff? 01:57 nope. 01:58 not yet. 01:58 <3litecandycrusher> ok, i will do that 01:58 @Roseturnip Aquamarine 7F FF D4 01:58 I don't know who is wiki staff 01:58 and username? 01:59 @Roseturnip Yes! maybe. 01:59 What colour? 01:59 Same as message? 01:59 @Mossy this may help you : http://color.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildoneshelper 02:00 @Edwin, let me handle it for now 02:00 I'm editing the page now 02:01 @Roseturnip Message: Aquamarine and Username is LightPink 02:02 @Roseturnip Note! Aquamarine colour is come from wikipedia Web Colour https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors 02:02 Okay 02:02 o/ 02:03 @Roseturnip Thank! 02:03 o/ 02:03 Hey Bp, do you know NRN got globally blocked because of sockpuppets? 02:04 Done 02:04 <3litecandycrusher> currently contacting the wikia staff 02:04 I'm waiting for you, Carl 02:05 Mossy, seems your colour matches with you :) 02:05 @Roseturnip Can you help me to edit levels from Thread:350339 in Flockky's wall? 02:05 Hi. What!? 02:05 NRN has been blocked!? 02:06 I need to check if there's a consensus for it 02:06 Today I'm at level 1540. 02:06 I passed level 1525 in 4-5 tries and 1538 in 1 try. 02:06 @Roseturnip all levels which still Undetermined difficulty must be rated! 02:06 Level 1539 is insanely hard for me. :C 02:07 :c 02:07 Emoticon doesn't show. 02:07 But then, if no ones start a discussion? 02:11 idk, but it's pretty hard for level 1525. 02:11 But doable for 4 colors. 02:14 Suddenly dead chat. 02:15 Sudden death chat 02:18 ok 02:22 Hey bp I can't use comment in your blog, can I comment here? 02:22 Alright. 02:22 1071 - SH 02:23 or H 02:24 1072 - Sure IH because cascades let the level hard. 02:24 I think 6 colours will be easier. 02:24 Yep. 02:24 It is 4 colors! 02:25 1073 - SH 02:25 1074 - SE 02:26 <3litecandycrusher> all done! 02:26 1075 - VE (Too many moves) 02:26 Really!? 02:27 4 colors in that small tubes can make the level notoriously difficult! 02:27 <3litecandycrusher> finished contacting wikia. guess we'll have to see if NRN is unblocked later, now. 02:27 Still easy to make CB+CB. I tested before. 02:27 35-40 moves is enough. 02:28 :o 02:28 1076 - E 02:28 to make at least IH level XD 02:29 Thinking about buffing levels? 02:30 1077 - M 02:31 1078 - VH 02:31 1079 - SH 02:32 No, M 02:32 1080 - H or VH 02:33 No buffs now. 02:33 1081 - VE (How about 30 moves) 02:34 1082 - Too Easy!!! (Suggest target of 70,000 points) 02:35 1083 - SE 02:36 1084 - (New wrapped effect)VE , or SH 02:36 SH Is old effect. 02:37 1085 - Featured IH level XD 02:38 BYE 02:38 Bye! 02:38 o/ 02:38 o/ 02:38 Overall:SE 02:38 Okay. 02:39 You really need to buff levels -_- 02:39 Having at least mean of 6? XD 02:39 But really at least 4.5 02:39 bye for a minute. 02:57 Back 02:57 Dead. 02:59 Bp, do you plan to buff the levels? 03:03 I think there are over 100 levels in category "Insanely hard levels in original CCS," the category I put in level numbers that is insanely hard. 03:06 I found that almost every level in Candy Canyon is really hard. 03:06 Why you keep demanding me to kill wiki? Stop it 03:06 But I say level 1531 harder than 1525 is fast enough. 03:07 And lucky enough. 03:07 Your next episode is Scrumprious Estate. 03:14 Okay. 03:15 I also say level 1538 VH at worst since there are many +5 candies for help. Use it wisely to survive. 03:15 *them 03:31 RRR 03:32 FUCK 03:32 THIS 03:32 SHIT 03:32 BITCH 03:32 GO AWAY NIGGER S 03:32 HELL 03:32 GO TO HELL EBOLA 03:32 FUCK THIS SHIT SEX 03:32 PORN 03:50 SEX SHIT TY 03:50 DDDDDDDDD 03:50 SAA 03:50 ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSDDDDDFFFF 03:50 DSSSSS 03:51 CENSORED 03:51 HOT 03:51 HOT 03:51 F-BOMB 04:06 04:07 Crator of AMIGO page and this user also spam on chat. 04:10 C: that amigos page 04:11 04:12 ์Nope. 04:12 Should he be banned now? 04:13 Possibly 04:15 Banned for 1 month. 04:20 There 2016 07 01